


Day 11 - I'll Always Come Second

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2021-01-17 06:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Scully discusses her feelings with her mother.
Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532195
Kudos: 4





	Day 11 - I'll Always Come Second

“There are just some things we don’t talk about, mom.”

Maggie Scully glanced up from where she was chaining a couple stitches with her crochet hook. She considered her daughter’s words, and thought about the subject in question.

“So, you don’t know?”

“No, I… I guess I don’t know for sure, but I’m pretty sure that he isn’t seeing her. He seems… I don’t know. Disinterested in her,” Scully said, using a hand to brush her hair out of her face. Her eyes remained on the baby blanket that rested in her mother’s lap as it was being made.

“I haven’t seen him since you got out of the hospital from that Texas trip you took, but he really seems to care. A man like that… he would go to the ends of the earth for you. You don’t do the things he’s done unless you’re in love.”

Despite everything, Scully smiled to herself, pleased that she had the opportunity to test that theory. And of course, Mulder did it. He traveled to Antarctica and brought her back. He remained with her in the hospital, only leaving her side when visiting hours were over.

Logically speaking, Scully knew that this was true; he _probably _loved her. She didn’t notice it until her cancer came. Then, it became all she thought about. She had to be careful and tread lightly. She didn’t want to start down a road that she knew ended in heartbreak.

Except she lived. His feelings for her didn’t manifest again, until one day, Scully found herself getting ready to turn in her letter of resignation, an act of defiance in the face of having to leave Mulder’s side, as his partner.

As she turned to leave his apartment that night, he followed her into the hallway, where he explained how he felt. His words were an admission of something she had suspected for years: he was in love with her. And she was in love with him too.

That scared the shit out of her.

“Mom, I… I know. I know how he’s felt for a while. Like him, I didn’t choose to act on it. I feel as though some things are better left unsaid.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean never said.”

Scully got what she was trying to express, and gave her mother a small, but sad smile.

“As long as he has his work, I’ll always come second.”


End file.
